With the rapid development of the Internet, the Internet of Things has emerged. Identification marking is the first chain in the development of the Internet of Things. By providing tremendous advantages, two-dimensional code, also referred to as 2D barcode, has become a key technology in identification marking 2D barcode is a readable barcode extended from one-dimensional barcode. One example of 2D barcode is Quick Response Code (or QR code).
When a device scans a 2D barcode, by identifying the binary data recorded within the length and width of the barcode, the device can obtain information contained in the barcode. Compared with one-dimensional barcode, 2D barcode has obvious advantages. 2D barcode goes beyond the alphanumeric limitations and can record more complex data with large data capacity. In addition, 2D barcode has relatively small size, and has anti-damage ability. 2D barcode technology has started to be widely applied in fields including object identification, ticket anti-forgery, product promotion, etc. with great advantages.
A 2D barcode records information of data and/or symbols using images of black and white patterns, which are formed by the planar (two-dimensional) distribution of certain geometric shapes according to certain rules. The “0”, “1” bit stream concept, which is the basis of computer internal logic, is niftily used in coding. Geometric shapes corresponding to binary codes are used to represent textual and/or numerical information. 2D barcodes can be read automatically by image inputting devices or optoelectronic scanning devices to achieve automatic information processing.
Based on the error-correction function of 2D barcodes, even if a part of (e.g., less than 50% of) the area of a 2D barcode is damaged (e.g., covered or removed), a scanning device may still be able to identify the complete information recorded by the 2D barcode. Currently there are many tools for generating “personalized 2D barcode”. That is, some personalized patterns are combined with 2D barcodes to obtain 2D barcodes that are personalized and can be recognized by scanning devices. For example, main elements of a corporate logo or a personal head portrait can be added into a 2D barcode pattern. Personalized 2D barcodes can increase the identifiability of 2D barcodes. 2D barcodes that are visually similar can have different characteristics. In addition, personalized 2D barcodes can also convey business or personal information to a person who receives the information.
Nowadays, 2D barcodes are applied to social business cards, mainly as a method for fast storing electronic business cards. By scanning 2D barcode business cards (i.e., business cards having 2D barcode) using a mobile phone, a person can add friends or open corresponding electronic business cards. However, existing 2D barcode business cards are all characterized as one card corresponding to one user. Relationships between users cannot be obtained through the 2D barcodes.